


Children

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott brings up the possibility of having children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Tabitha squeals as the chicken prances around the pen. Scott looks on fondly. His niece was one adorable kid.

Clint wraps his arms around Scott's body from behind. "I guess Tabby is like this petting zoo."

Scotts nods. "I know my niece and she loves animals. I bet she decides to be a vegetarian when she's older."

"Too smart to take that bet. She was born to be a vegetarian."

Her giggles were infectious and both Scott and Clint had to swallow the urge to chuckle.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Between us?" Clint squeaks.

Scott gives Clint his patented 'duh' look. "I'm not saying right away, but I love it when we watch Tabby."

Clint turns his head to kiss Scott's cheek. "Babysitting is really different from raising a kid."

"I know."

"And it's not easy for a gay couple to have kids. It's difficult for us to adopt or expensive for us to go through a surrogate."

"We could ask a female friend to carry a child for us." Scott points out.

"What if she wants partial custody?" Clint asks.

"I'm not saying I have all the details worked out, but I would like the option of kids to at least be open for discussion."

"Maybe." Clint finally says.

They're silent as they watch Tabitha frolic in the pen. She sure loves petting the lamb.

They didn't discuss having kids the rest of the day, devoting their attention to Tabby, but both Scott and Clint knew the discussion would be revisited in the near future.


End file.
